After The Force Awakens
by Alyakim
Summary: what would happen if Kylo Ren came back to light. And what if Rey turned to dark side becoming the strongest force user next to Luke Skywalker...
Kylo moved his fingers, his anger like a raging fire, the officer that was talking to him started to choke, within moments the officer was dead lying on the floor. "Take him away!" Kylo said to a pair of Storm Troopers that were walking by. Klyo turned and walked away to his room, the pull to light was still there, he did not know why, he must go meditate. Once in his room, Kylo meditated in the middle of the room where Darth Vader's melted mask laid, at least he tried. Rey's face kept creeping into his mind, her face was beautiful, her eyes sparkling. Kylo shook the face away trying to focus, he knew what he had to do but he was not sure if he could, but he must kill that beautiful girl... he gritted his teeth and left his room he walked down the corridor passing stormtroopers and officers. Snoke had called for Kylo Ren, he entered Snoke's chamber "Yes master?"

"Kylo, I feel your pull to the light. it must cease"

"But how, master?"

"You must find the girl and Luke Skywalker and bring them here...to die."

"Y-yes master."

"Take with you the rest of the knights of Ren. You will not go alone."

Kylo felt insulted he was not trusted by Snoke. He had assigned him 'babysitters' and he was not happy, but obeyed his master. "Yes Master." He replied and begun his preparations to leave.

Rey flew the ship around, looking at the planet she was being called to, Dantooine. She landed the ship on the flattest spot she could find on the rocky terrace. She jumped out and looked around, it was very green. There was some strange looking ruins off in the distance the cool fresh air hit her face, beginning to run towards where she was being called. She ran into a shallow cave it was dark and cold she almost ran into a large wall filled with crystals, they lightened up the small cave as they glowed, but there was only one that totally stood out. It was royal blue in color and shiny. She reached out and touched it, pulling it off of the wall and cupping it into her hands. She found bits and pieces of metal and things and cupped them on her way out in her hands. She spread everything out on the ground. Rey pulled her hand up and used a bit of Force. All the pieces floated around her, she used the force to help her put it together the right way, and her lightsaber came together in a matter of minutes. When she let go of it, it fell lightly to the ground and Rey picked it up, pressing a button and smiling to herself as a dark blue blade came out and hummed with power.

Kylo walked up to General Hux "Inform the rest of the knights that we will be leaving in one hour" Kylo said as he stared at some controls thinking about the girl who was so powerful. Kylo ran his fingers over his scar on his face left by the girl, he would find her and would kill her no matter what. After one hour all of the knights of ren sat around a round table on their ship, "We have been sent to seek out the Girl named Rey and Luke Skywalker. We have orders from Snoke that we must bring them back alive." Zelo shot up "This is not right! We should kill them on sight!"

"Watch yourself Zelo! You are stepping out of line!" Kylo responded pounding his fist on the table.

"I am just saying, we are giving them to much time to escape." Zelo sat back down

"These are orders from Snoke himself, we must follow them even if we think otherwise" Kylo looked around at all the knights, there was one girl in the group, she was new to the Knights of Ren, Kylo trained her himself. The girl's name was Alyakim, she had curly blond hair with red streaks in it, she also had a robotic left eye and a scar going over it, it was made by a lightsaber...Kylos lightsaber when he was training her she dodged the wrong way losing her eye in the process. Alyakim had some resentment against Kylo for doing that for her, she kept those feelings to herself but one day, one day she would get revenge.

Kylo closed his eyes "Rey" he called out with his mind "I will find you, and this time I will not lose" he opened his eyes, the other Knights were watching him. "have you made contact?" Alyakim asked

"I have reached her mind" he answered

Alyakim smiled "We shall find them soon, master?"

"Only if she answers, until then we will scan each solar system until we find her" Kylo smirked. "Dismissed" Kylo looked around as the others stood up and walked to their cabins. All the knights cabin where right next to each other next to the ramp, this was for if there was a surprise attack all the knights would be there at the same time scaring most pirates.

Rey shrieked when he got to her mind. She had dropped her lightsaber. Rey picked it up and hung it from her belt. She ran as far into the cliffs as she could. Rey looked around for somewhere to hide if needed, she stopped "the ship!" She turned around and started running back to the ship. Rey ran up the ramp and she jumped into the pilot's seat, she flipped switched and pressed buttons, the ramp raised as her ship slowly lifted from the ground. Once in space she pressed some controls sending her ship into hyperspace.

"There is a ship on scanners!" The captain yelled out.

"Life signs?" Kylo called

"one human!"

"follow that ship!" Kylo yelled at the captain. "this will be easier than when planed" they all laughed

Rey's scanners bleeped "oh great" she muttered as the first order ship showed up, she pressed some controls to make her ship go a little faster "come on you old piece of junk!" she yelled pressing more controls and flipping switches trying to get everything she could out of the ship. The first order ship was gaining on her, "I have to get to Master Luke" she thought to herself. Rey dropped out of hyperspace, she watched the planet come into view, Rey sped up as she entered the atmosphere, she started to lose control of the ship she knew she was going in to fast. Rey quickly pressed buttons, she could feel the blood rushing to her head, moments before she passed out the ship came back into her control and she slowed just enough to not lose control.

The first order ship dropped out of hyperspace a few minutes after Rey, they orbited the planet searching for Luke and Rey's life signs. The computers beeped as they found what the knights had ordered, the pilot's started the descent into the atmosphere.

Rey started to open the ramp moments before her ship touched the ground, she quickly shut it down then ran out and started up the steps to the old ruins. "Master Luke!" she called out as she got closer to the old ruins where Luke lived, she burst in out of breath "The first order, they found us" she gasped

The first order ship landed next to Rey's ship "Follow my lead" Kylo ordered as he walked down the ramp with the rest of the knights, they stood out against the mountainside their long black robes flowing in the wind as they climbed up the steps.

Luke looked up at Rey "stay here" he said calmly pointing to where he was as he passed her, he stepped out into the bright sunlight Kylo and the rest of the Knights just came into view, Luke watched them not saying a word. Kylo walked right up to Luke, his lightsaber buzzed on...


End file.
